


Stuck: Devil's Den (My Possessive Master)

by Anime_Fun66



Series: Yandere! Levi Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dark secrets, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fun66/pseuds/Anime_Fun66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, brat. You hear? No one can touch you like I do, can please you like I do, love you like I do. I'm yours and you're mine. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes.....Master."</p><p>I've felt trapped. There was no way out. I'm stuck here forever, I couldn't understand why he wants our relationship this way. I want it soft and sweet, he wants rough and with pain, I want it romantic, he wants unsentimental. It hurt me and my heart both physically and mentally. To make matters worse.... I just agreed to be with him and now I'm forever burden in the devil's den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for deleting this. Last nigh was a bad night and I took it out on the fic. I know shouldn't have done that but I did so here it is again I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edit.

**Prologue/Poem**

**Lightning strikes, the shock meets the skin, and burns.**  
**The warm breeze follows, and calms him.**  
**Fingers grasp the sheets, he cries out and yearns,**  
**a moan escapes his lips, a minuscule plea.**

His body burned in lust, disgust, pain, and pleasure. It hurt his heart for things to be this way. Why couldn’t it be romantic and full of love like other couples? He was once in a bad relationship. And now he was in another but a different way and a different cause. He closed his eyes as his teeth clenched. The cold leather nine cat tail whip brushed against his hot sweaty skin. Then a strike came down against his sun kissed complexion causing him to jolt. His body shifted upwards and the chains around his wrist and ankles restrained from letting him going too far from the bed. A small hiss mixed with a low moan escaped past his plump pink lips. The pain was unbearable but pleasure for it made him feel good.

“Oh, you like that little brat?”

“Yes.....Master.” He breathed out. His eyes were still closed, he took in all the pain and pleasure that was given to him. He felt high, he felt low, and his mixed emotions consumed him of how he should felt or the way he should feel.

“Little brat, little brat look at me.” His master slightly sang in a demanding voice.

He forced his eyes to open and stared into his Master's eyes. The sterling silver, he once known and loved turned to black for lust and greed. Master this and Master that was all he allowed to say. It was wrong and he knows it, but he tried to remember he tried to remembered of what would he would get out of of this whole relationship.

 

The little brat looked up towards his Master whose face was close to close to his. Their lips were barely touching each others. A smirk came across the mysterious master face. His eyes gleamed of how his little slave was behaving. He saw how much his slaved wanted this and there was no way he could miss it. Master saw how his little brat leaning up towards him, even his frame pressed against him. The little brat was begging him for more without saying words. It was the slave’s body language that said it all.

“You ready brat?”

 **They say lightning never strikes twice; They're right...**  
**it hits again and again, harder every time.**  
**He want it though, to feel the lightning's bite,**  
**because the kiss that follows is so sublime.**

Now he remembered - He remembered why he was doing this, why he didn't back away from his master proposal, and what he could get out of this pain and pleasurable relationship. It was all because he wanted ** _him_**. And it took one simple word to begin his journey through the life of having a possessive master. That one word gives him so much than what he could ask for. He had to say the word. No, he _needed_ to say the word. Little brat could never say no but instead he said the antonym word of ‘no’.

 

 

_“Yes.”_

 

 **And when the storm is over, it lingers.**  
**The pain. The pleasure. Still there, but mild.**  
**Dull roar in his ears, sting in his fingers,**  
**thoughts of the lightning can still drive him wild.**

 **The sweet sorrow of the storm in his brain,**  
**he loves the bitter ecstasy of pain.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it leave comments and kudos. All that good stuff and I will see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_One man's distraction is another man's refuge._

**― Khang Kijarro Nguyen**

**___________**

“EREN YEAGER!!”

Eren jolted in surprise by a ruler slam down on his desk for the 5th or 6th time. He didn’t know - he didn’t care either. All he wanted was to see Levi - master - he should say after the class is over. He really needed to talk to him after the deal they made a 5 months ago? He wasn’t sure. His mind had been too easily distracted lately.

Mrs. Wilson huffed as she fixed her photochromic rectangular lenses that slightly shine under the classroom light. She push them up further on her slight pointed nose to the bridge of her nose blowing a few strands of red fire hair out of her face. Her bright green irises harden at Eren who was still not acknowledging her instead she notice that he was back to his thoughts again. “Eren, you will stay after my class.”

That caught the brunette’s attention. Hell no he thought which only made him scoff following his eyes to where Mrs. Wilson had stride her skinny stick figure self back over to the board getting everyone’s attention for the last time.

Eren stared at her with the utter most hateful glare. He really couldn’t stand Mrs. Wilson at all. She was on his hitlist - if he ever had one - but she was up there with horseface who had cheated on him with Marco while they were dating too. He shook his head and gave another scoff before he eyes a white note folded neatly that was stuck up into the corner of his desk ready to fall off onto the luminous white tile floor which now has skid marks from people shoes dragging against the hard tile. He picked up that was neatly folded note and unfold it the the small note reading the note.

_**Are you okay Eren?** _

He could already tell by the hand writing that it was Armin’s note. It didn’t take him long to know since Armin; his blond hair friend was the only one in the class and Mikasa is in science right now. Eren slight looked over at Armin who had a apprehension look on his face. He simply gave a nod then mouth ‘ _I’ll tell you later_ ’ and went back to looking at the board before the teacher could dare catch him being disruptive once more.

 

**__________**

After Eren discussion with the teacher and how she was blabbing about him being disrespectful of not paying attention to her in class; which made his eyes rolled slightly to the left with a heavy sigh going along with it.

He walked out with his blond hair friend towards his car and told him about everything while they walked. Armin had already knew about Levi and Eren’s relationship which only made him worry about it - but as long as he was happy Armin always thought. He was just surprised at Eren’s words. Never in his life he thought Eren would say those things. He knew that both Levi and Eren hit off okay after - at least 6 months from his break up with Jean.

How Levi slipped in the picture was a question to be unknown. Of course, Levi was giving a speech at their Sina College Pre-graduation from Junior to Senior. Armin could actually remember the day like it was yesterday. When Eren lay eyes on Levi, the blonde knew that he had fallen in love like he did when he fallen in love with Erwin who worked with Levi. Though Armin knew that Mikasa didn’t like Eren falling for a high class businessman that acted so blunt and mysterious towards Eren like he was an escape convict planning something dangerous to get his brunette friend off his back like - he was a cop think that he would to catch him in the act.

Still, he promised Eren that he would never tell Mikasa about their relationship knowing how she would acted if the word was spread to her. It was the last thing Eren needed on his mind. But lately that’s not only thing that Eren has to worry about. He also know that Jean was trying to get Eren back since the day that he hooked up Levi.

“So what are you going to do?” Armin asked shoving one hand in his pocket and the other holding the strap of his book bag so the pressure was eased up off his shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna call if off. I mean I like him and everything but I want a normal relationship with him like regular couples do. Not this…pain and pleasure fifty shades of grey type bullshit!” There was a slight pause in Eren’s words as he spat out the last sentence like there was molten lava on his tongue.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? You know Levi could easily ruin you or make your life even worse if he wanted to.”

The young brunette hated when his friend was always right - at this point, Levi was a tycoon - well built - tycoon person that could shot Eren down with a single call or worse he could punish him severely if he ever does something dumb acts or choices like he's possibly doing now. But what other choices would he have? Losing Levi is one thing, yes, but having a BDSM relationship was another thing. He sighed as he try to weigh his options at this point.

“I don’t know what to do Armin.” He finally said through his thoughts.

“Think of your option, Eren. You have many of them.” Armin claim stopping next to Eren’s 2006 Chevy Camaro which shine under the beating hot sun making it a luminous towards the bumblebee yellow car. Armin wat was still impressed that Eren got this car at his budget whoever sold it to him really wanted the car gone. He looked up with his eyes following Eren who walked around the car at the driver side.

“I do but,” There was a pause for a moment. He open his car door getting inside. The cloth of the seat pressed in as the seat adjust to his weight and size. He shifted in his seat making himself alleviated in it.“I only have two even if I do think of my option what would happen if it’s too late Armin. And everything goes to hell. What do I do then?” Eren turn to Armin like he had all the answers.

Armin stared at him for the longest time; he - himself was trying to figure out that for sure but he really didn’t have all the answers that Eren needed. Then, he finally spoke. “I guess we have to let fate decide on that.”

Eren stared at him for a while letting his thoughts flood his mind for a while. He averted his eyes forward staring out the windshield at the now empty parking space. Let fate decide he thought humming like he was intrigued by Armin’s words like usual when ever he gives him advice about a subject or life itself. Either way, fate was the one that lead him here and he hoped that it would get him out without any consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of editing just make it how I wanted it. So leave Kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Let me know you enjoy the story and have a awesome day. Bye my Animes!


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It has been edit. The real chapter is coming up.

_We all do things we desperately wish we could undo. Those regrets just become part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that, well, it's like chasing clouds._

_―_ **Libba Bray**

**__________**

 

Eren swallow down his saliva that was caught in throat as he walked into his office. Nerves covered his entire body staring straight at Levi who was talking on the phone with his back turn towards him and one hand shoved in his pants pocket while his arm pulling back his perfect sharp tux revealing partially his white shirt to the world. Levi could see Eren in through the window reflection his corner lips tugged upward.

“I’ll have to call you back I have an important meeting with someone very special.” Levi hang up the call. He turned around facing towards Eren. Even for his height which was 3 inches taller than him. He really seem dominate no matter how he looked or where they were Eren always feel like he will be a submission _always_.

He watched Levi waltz over to his desk sitting down in his black leather chair. He scooted his chair forwards looking up at Eren with his hands neatly folded in front of him. Levi pointed at the empty seat white cloth chair that silver metal arms and legs matching his black and white theme office.“Sit Eren.” He order.

Eren sat down like obedient slave he was for Levi. His eyes transfixed on Levi’s glass desk that was neatly set up and clean until no specks of dust or windex lines was on it. His glass desk cover with a large calendar under his hands with mark meetings and his important dates. His pencils lined up next to each other on the right of his desk and on the left the pens were the same. The staple was on the top right next to his highlighter and sharpie holder. His laptop set off to the far side only few inches near the edge and stacks of paper on top of it.

The brunette could guess that he was finished with those paper work and were waiting to be picked up to be stashed in a file for safekeeping.

“Eren, are you listening?”

He averted his attention back towards him with a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry…” He wasn’t sure if he should called him master or Levi right now. He gulped harshly and tried again. “I’m sorry...Levi, I did not.”

Levi sighed in disappointment, I’ll let this one slide he thought. “I asked what is wrong? Why does your face look like you had did something you weren’t supposed to do?”

Eren gulped back his nerves it's now or never he thought. He took a deep breath, “Levi I want to drop out of the deal.”

He watched Levi’s face darken quickly which made his nerves shot back up in his body. He did his best to hide it from make him seem brave and confident. The - truth - be - told he was scared shitless already his heart began to race thumping against his ribcage. The room was silence for just a minute making it intense for him. Eren heard nothing but the clock ticking. _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

With each intensing minute that felt like an eternity. A rumple erupted deep from Levi’s stomach that came up making his mouth following the action. Eren was startled by his laugh watching his head tilting back and his hand covering his eyes.

After a few minutes Levi calm down and wiped a tear from his one eye. He chuckled a bit more, leaning back in his chair then putting his hands behind his head staying in his comfortable position. He stared at Eren with a slight grin on his creamy smooth blemish face.

“Very funny Eren that was your best joke you had told yet. Now, tell me what's really bothering you?”

He thought it was a joke Eren thought gritting his teeth together then calming down after. “I just told you. I want out of the deal I can't be in this relationship if all it involves BDSM shit!”

“Eren.” There was a deadly warning tone in Levi's voice that was saying don't push it.

He ignored his tone and relay on. “I want to have a regular relationship, Levi. Not all this master and slave type relationship.”

“WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU SIGN THAT DAMN CONTRACT!” Levi outburst with a deep growl rumbling from his chest like a rabid wolf ready to pounce on his new found prey. His eyes turn to narrow slits staring down at Eren.

Eren stared at him. He never seen Levi this angry than the time where Erwin was begging him to come back to him but Levi refused and got pissed off from all his begs. After that, Erwin moved onto his best friend Armin. Even though Eren hates the guy with great passion. He also makes his best friend happy. The young brunette shook off the past memories and thoughts staying focus on the present.

The older raven man let out a stressful sigh running his fingers through his ink black hair. He looked at Eren staring at him for a while calming down a bit. “Besides you can’t back out of the deal. You signed it with your own blood, remember?”

How could he ever _forget_.

**_________**

_**Flashback** _

_It was late in the afternoon and Eren was sitting across from Levi with glass of whiskey sitting in front of him. The whole club was empty except just the two of them. Even so it still felt like they weren't alone. The glass sweat as drops of water drops slide down onto the coaster as the ice swirled clanking inside of the glass. He was nervous surely yet he was confident. As for Levi, he had a blunt stoic face that was hard to tell what he was thinking about or how he felt._

_“Eren I hope you understand that when you sign this contract that you will be under my control. And that we can’t have a regular relationship like normal couples do.” Levi said staring at him._

_His head slowly nodded understanding his words. “Yes, Levi.”_

_“Good, now sign here by blood.”_

_Eren looked at him strangely. By blood? He thought wondering if that was some kind of saying or a joke that Levi would pull when he talks about an object or a person. Instead Levi smiled at him taking Eren right hand. He pulled out a knife then pricked deeply into his pointer finger. Eren jolted his hand back._

_“What was that for?” Eren asked in a panic tone._

_“Like I said by blood.” So he wasn’t kidding Eren thought looking down at the contract. He bit his bottom lip giving it one last thought until he came to a conclusion._

_He had signed the contract bidding his life and blood to Levi._

_Levi had a smirk creeping upon his face. “I’m glad we can to agreement my little slave. Now come over because Master is ready to play with you.”_

_**End of Flashback** _

**_____________**

 

The young brunette looked down at the floor as he was in shame for what he has gotten himself into. He felt two fingers slip under his chin making his head tilt up making him look at the older man. He gulped not liking the expression that Levi was giving out towards him. It look dark, sinister, with a mysterious smirk on his face. A shudder went down Eren’s back.

“I think I’m done with work and ready to play.” Levi’s hand grasp around his slight thick muscle neck making Eren gasp in surprise. He lean down - also bringing Eren up towards him - almost touching his brat’s plump pink soft lips. “It’s time to learn your lesson about backing out the deal little slave, are you ready?”

Eren stared at Levi for the longest time. He became scared watching Le- his master's eyes go from his beautiful sterling silver eyes to a midnight black eyes, literally or was it just the trick of the light whatever it was he was doomed. Fate didn’t get him out instead it gave him consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story as I will make more and update the other if I can right now things are tight. But still I'm still happy when you leave kudos, comments, and book marks it makes my day.


	4. Chapter III

_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world._

 

**-Oscar Wilde**

____________________________________________________

 

Eren breath hitched as he was pulled out of the chair and force to follow his master. His body trembled in fear of the punishment this time, each punishment was different depending on his master's mood and how much he wants to do it. As for now, his master was angry which is why Eren was scared of this time punishment because last time when he pissed of Levi. He was typed up in steel chains then whip for 20 times before he took him down then fuck him in the ass. Luckily, for him it wasn't rough than he thought it would be.

 

"Tch. you're still acting distracted brat," His master growled as threw against the bed. He pulled off his coat and threw it somewhere in the corner as he untied his tie then wrapped around Eren's head to cover his eyes then he took some handcuffs that were nearby and cuffed his together. "That's much better."

 

"Better?" Eren whimper as he thought different. His blood ran cold as he couldn't see but he felt something familiar against his nipple. Wait...how was he already undress? when he never Levi tug or rip off his clothes.  But that didn't matter as he hissed in pain.

 

There was a strike against his soft bare skin. It brought him back to reality that was for sure. Then the cold leather whip moved around his body reaching lower and lower towards his pelvis. Eren shudder as bit his inner cheek.

 

"Is my submissive afraid? Good because this punishment here should teach you not to piss me off with stupid shit like the one you just pulled." Levi growled flicking his wrist as the whip struck again right on Eren's pelvic bone.

 

Eren yelped in pain. "I'm-I'm sorry m-master it w-won't h-happen a-again."

 

"I know it won't because I'm going to make sure it won't happen again." Levi smirked as he walked away from Eren. "You known, Eren I've been thinking. We haven't done any bondage, so what do you say? Would you like to do some bondage?"

 

Eren bit his lip as he didn't want to say anything even though he should response. He already know what the respond he wants to say to him but that could get him in trouble instead he just nodded at his Master. Then heard a low chuckle from him. As he felt the rough rope wrapped on his skin, before his master could get any further the phone rang from his coat pocket. His master growled lowly then moved away from him as he went to answer it.

 

"What? Oh Isabel this is surprising for you to call me."

 

Eren tilted his head as he wonder who Isabel was but he shudder when he felt a cold hand against his skin as they ran over his whip marks. He hissed from the pain as they still bruising but his mouth was covered up by his master.

 

"Oh that was my tea telling me its ready." Eren shudder just thinking about the smirk that could be going across his face. But he remain quiet as his Master was wrapping things up with this person name Isabel.

 

"Alright, brat. You just been saved by the bell," Levi untied him and took off his tie as well. "Hange told Isabel about you and now she wants to meet you. But, if you fuck this meeting up I'll make sure you won't walk for a week, got it?"

 

Eren nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

 

"Good, get dress. We have lunch to go to at Wall Maria Cafe," Levi sighed and grabbed his coat before putting it back on him.

 

Eren got up and quickly got dress, his body was still shaking but he felt like he should cry. He just couldn't understand what he was thinking at the time, maybe he just wanted someone to give him comfort but Levi wanted a whole other point of view than his. It was easy to see or just maybe he could never able get Levi open up to tell him what was really going on with his life. He just wished that he could but he's so distance that its impossible to get him to open up. Levi was just a cold stone wall that was impossible to break down even using words or nudging him he would never open up.

 

It just made him wonder if he was always like that or Erwin had broke him so much that he became cold. Eren wasn't sure what their relationship was or if it was even passionate.

 

"Come on, brat! You're wasting time!"

 

Eren looked up as he realized that he was just standing on the concrete stairs as Levi was in his 2017 Jagaur F-TYPE SVR with the passenger window rolled down staring straight at him. Eren quickly went down the stairs and got into the car. Levi pulled away from the curb as Eren had just buckle his seat belt.

 

"You know brat, that brain of yours need to stop thinking. Every time I look at you, you're out in la la land just staring at the ground." Levi gave him a side look. "Just don't do that when you're around my sister."

 

"Your sister? Is that who that Isabel girl is?" Eren asked.

 

"Yes, can be a pest of a sister but that's okay." Levi gave him a side glance. "Just act like you're visible. I don't want you spacing out how you are now."

 

"Of course, Levi." Eren looked at him then looked out the window as everything had fell in a uncomfortable silence. They never spoke a word nor looked at each other.

 

Yet, he wonder if Levi had ever think about him. _Does even know that I'm hurting?_ Eren thought as he trace the stitching of the car cloth. He gave a glance in the corner of his eye's he watched Levi. Nothing had change, his stoic face stared mostly on the road as he pay attention to driving. 

 

Eren just couldn't help but wonder if Levi ever had feelings at all as they finally made it to the Wall Maria Cafe. He got out and saw a red headed young girl with blue eyes. She was smiling also waving at them through the window.

 

Levi walked past Eren as he trailed behind him. He wonder how someone so cheerful could be a sister with someone so cold. He watched as the young Isabel hug Levi and for the first. Eren swore that Levi had cracked a smile just a little or was it his imagination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyways I hope you enjoy, I'll see you soon. Leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks; tell me what think I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I will have more chapters coming on this story and the other one too. I promise. So leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you like and I'll see you all (hopefully) in the next chapter. Bye, my Animes!


End file.
